Mass Effect Void Retribution
by TheUltrias
Summary: A Boy who wants to be a N7 paladin now controls Void energy becomes a battery to the Quarian after attacking a royal Quarian, and joins a crew to stop Cerberus from harnessing this power. And after that attack this boy hates Quarian must work aside a female Quarian who turns out to be the one he attacked. Will these two love couples rip each other throats out? Another day at Jewel
1. Chapter 1 part 1

Lancer Production Presents

A Mass Effect Sequel (Fanmade)

Mass Effect

Void Retribution

Chapter 1

Before the Accident

Part 1 Knowledge and Pain

Its been 50 years after the war with the Reapers, after Commander Shepard gave his life to control them. Now everyone is safe, the Quarian returned to their home planet along side the Geth, the Krogan's are able to reproduce freely, and so forth. Along side that, Earth has been rebuild with the help of the Harbingers. But lets get back on track with a threat. Cerberus wasn't out for good, with their no leader, Mister Illusion, has his sights on a power source. The energy that the Crucible is run off of.

Back on Earth, near the Academy of Science and Engineer Combat, was a 13 year old boy with black and spiky hair, with white trims. He had hazel eyes and was running to the academy. He wear a unbutton shirt with a red t-shirt underneath it saying N7. He also was wearing blue jeans. Behind him were two other students with the same button shirt just buttoned up. One of the boys had glasses and a U like grab between his forehead making it easier to see without his hair in the way. His hair was lighter than the first boy. The other one had no hair though. But on each student, their shirt's had their name on them. The spiky hair one was Tyler Blac, the one with glasses was Samuel Drake, and the last boy was Kevin Everhart. Tyler was far behind Sam and Kevin.

"Come on guys, don't leave me behind," Tyler says as he breathes heavy.

"Your just slow man," Kevin said.

"Ya you need to work out more," Sam said as he and Kevin laughs.

"Its not funny guys," Tyler said as he begins sprinting at the two laughing birds.

Tyler and his pals were seeing who can make it to school first today, but today was a challenge. It was very crowded and full of people and different races. The school their only had Humans, Volus, or Quarians only and Turians sometimes. But this school has a very important being there. The academy has Raane'Mizha nar Vaatalir, a royal Quarian, and daughter to the governer of all quarians, but people at the academy just call her Raane, punctuation Waane like saying what but put a long A sound instead of H and A. AAA and ne like say family at the end. But switch the Y with a NE but sound similar. Raane... Raane wear something similar too her relative Tali used to wear, except being purple its red on the outfit. Raane was in her escort vehicle since she is high class royal. She does spots Tyler and his friends racing to school. As the escort vehicle landed, Raane saw Tyler fully sprinted pass his friends and touched the flag pole. Tyler was out of breathe. But everyone that saw Tyler there all cheer for him winning. Tyler was so confused. Turns out that his buddies today everyone they were going to race.

"You guys... Told...Everyone?" Tyler said as he take deep breathes.

"Its not our fault," Sam said. Besides its not fun without good sportsmanship."

"True," Tyler said as he gets up.

"Tyler Blac," said the escort driver who was Turian. "Son of the Legendary Blac family. Known to be the most powerful biotic human family there is."

"So why is someone like him here?" Raane asked.

"Personal reasons I guess," the Turian said. "No one questions the Blac family. For your sake stay away from him."

"Ok thanks for the advice," Raane said as she leaves to school you can say.

"That wasn't an advice," the Turian said to himself.

Later that day Tyler and his pals were in Cyber Engineering class, where they practical working on hacking and preventing system malfunctions and things like that. Raane was also in this class. Unfortunately, there was a test that day. Everyone hated it but Tyler. Unlike most people, Tyler had a unique skill of learning things and processing new information faster than a normal person can, which is passed down in the family. Strange that his whole family is all about biotics, but Tyler wants to be a N7 Paladin. So he spent his last few years in schools studying everything he needs to be a Paladin. But today everyone must prevent a system hack on their VI assisstants. Tyler was the first one done. Minutes later people were done but one person. Kevin was having a hard time. But then something happened. The main systems went haywire as everything started to go out of control. Students and teachers went to Kevin station to investigate.

"Whats going on here Kevin?" said the teacher.

"I don't know, everything is going down," Kevin said as he tries to fix the problem.

Raane pushed Kevin out of the way to prevent the error to continued. She was the second best in the school but she couldn't find out.

"Let me see," said the teacher. "The system core isn't responding to system regulations."

"Out of the way," Tyler said as he shoves the teacher of the console and attempts to fix it. "The core systems are going through a overload of power surges. This is causing a circuit malfunction, and if not fixed correctly, could damage the whole systems. Trying to fry the circuits to the core."

"How?" Kevin asked.

"By developing a anti virus I made once for this," Tyler said as he press buttons. "The anti virus unit will be there in..."

However, when Tyler did what he intended to do, the systems overload shot a large abundant of electricity at Tyler sending him back to the wall. Tyler was breathing and fine. Kevin rushed over to help him up only to see that Tyler's hands were glowing.

"Tyler your biotics," Kevin said.

Tyler looks at his hands knowing that something bad was happening. Tyler then pushed everyone near him away from him with his biotics sending everyone to the opposite side of the room. Then Tyler's biotic power came pouring out of him and started to hold him up off the ground as it begins tightening around his body. The amount of biotic energy that Tyler was giving off was damaging to electricity of the building, and was being picked up from Tyler's family. Tyler's body then gaved off a flash of light sending a explosion inside the school, blowing everyone outside. But Tyler was gone. The emergency service came immediately to stop the fire and rescue the anyone who is injured. The Quarians came to check on Raane to see if shes alright. Some infantry soldiers came to see if any threat was their but there wasn't. But somewhere else in deep, deep, deeeeep, like don't even think about how deep, this is the literal definition of the word deep... DDDDDEEEEEEPPPPPPP... in space Tyler was. Tyler was alive, but where he was, was the problem. His biotic powers sent him to a Void. Tyler could feel the intense pressure of the Void squeezing the life out of him. Tyler can sense the power of the Void. He can taste, hear, feel, and see the Void as its energy entered his body. The energy then begin to invade every part of his body as Tyler slowly suffocates to death. As Tyler heart slowly stop beating, the energy of the void entered his heart... Then Tyler died...

...However thats not it. The void energy begin squeezing Tyler's heart and expanding it, allowing it to pump blood into the body, bring Tyler back to life. His heart was now giving off void energy. Three whole hours goes by as Tyler continues to absorb Void energy into his body, as he still cannot breathe. Its like the void was keeping him alive. Then Tyler's body was warp back to the academy he disappeared to, reappearing in front of the school where the police, doctors firefighters you name it were at. Tyler then started to get up as he still cannot' breathe. He begins to wake around holding his throat as doctors tried to hold him down. Then there was black.

Next time

Chapter 1 part 2

Living and Freedom


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Lancer Production Presents

A Mass Effect Story (Fanmade)

Mass Effect

Void Retribution

Chapter 1 part 2

Living and Freedom

Tyler has been sleeping for 3 days since the day of the explosion. Tyler was sleeping on a bed in a white room in the hospital. The doctors their can't go near him cause he's too unstable. But then Tyler jerked straight up on the bed looking all around  
/confused. Tyler then progress to walk around, when he shouldn't be able to sit up. But Tyler looked different. His hair colors swap. Tyler now has white shiny spiky hair with black trims on it. Tyler notices this and sees his hands were different  
/also. Tyler see his veins instead of bing blue, their black. Tyler then sees a mirror on the other side of the room and runs too it. He gets a good look at his face and can see the faint black lines of his veins. And his eye colors were different.  
/They were black with a white iris, which is not normal.

"Hello Mister Blac, how do you feel?" said a women on the intercoms.

"Who said that?" Tyler said as he spins around with his heart racing.

"Take it easy Tyler your at the hospital," the women said. "You had an accident, and was in a coma for three days."

"Why is no one here?" Tyler asked.

"You were expose to a unknown source, which is highly unstable," the women said. "Since you are now awake, we see that the unknown source you were exposed is now stable to come in. Today you be heading back home. So please go back and get some rest."

Tyler was feeling tired cause he wasn't actually sleeping. After a few minutes the doctors went in to check to see if its ok. It was, so they did what ever they needed to do. We don't need that information right... After giving the ok to go in, 6 people  
/running in. In these 6 people were Kevin and Sam. Two of them were girls and the other were boys. All were twins, but opposite hair colors. One girl had long white hair with a blue school uniform, as the other was the opposite. The boys were the same,  
/just opposites. The 4 kids were around 7 years old. All 7 of them jumped on to Tyler screaming at him to get up. The 4 kids keep jumping on him.

"Get up brother, get up," said the girls.

"We were dead worried about you bro," said the brothers.

"Katy, Parry, Jake and Drake, get off me," Tyler said as he was in pain.

"You were out cold on us man," Sam said as he helped Tyler get the kids off him.

Just to get this out of the way, Katy is the white hair girl, Parry is the black hair girl, Jake is the black hair boy, and Drake is whitehair boy. No Racism intended just dyed hair.

Everyone their was glad to see Tyler up. Then 2 more faces popped up. One was Tyler older brother, and his father. All look alike. The brother looked like Tyler but older so did his father.

"Hey Tyler!" said Katy as she hugs Tyler's arm. "If the Asari's are all females, how dothey reproduce if they didn't find any other species?"

"By having sex with animals from their planet," Tyler said with a smart ass look.

This made the 4 run out screaming in a fun way.

"Come on squirt, time to go home," said Tyler's father.

Back on the Quarians home planet. They leaders were discussing the situation about this unknown power.

"I say we kidnap the boy and harvest the power he has," said leader #1.

"But that will break our alliance with the humans," said leader #3.

"Then let us kill him and cover it up as a act of terrorists," suggested leader #1. "We can't just let the humans use him."

"We won't we have him attack us and we will take him with approval," said leader #2.

"That could work, we need that power source," said leader #3. "But how?"

"I have a operative on Earth right now," said leader #2.

Several days later Tyler was back at school. He was racing with his friends once again. But this time, Tyler was far up ahead. Without breaking a sweat, Tyler sprinted for minutes as his pals slugged on the ground.

"So tell me how powerful is Tyler now," said Tyler's father. "What is his conditions?"

"Well he's improved above standards now," said the docter. "The energy source has infected his whole body, and now he produces this energy. Everytime his heart beats, the energy is created again. We need to be careful, cause this energy if stacked to  
/its limit, could be very harmful. This power he has now can run a same village a month of only a inch of its power."

Tyler was told that he was expose to the void, the source of all biotic powers. The void energy is a super biotic power that can manipulate the very existences similar to biotics, but 20 times more powerful and more uses. Out of 23 people who were exposed  
/to the void, only 3 survived, including Tyler himself.

Tyler was waiting for Sam and Kevin to catch up.

"Man you guys are slow," Tyler said.

"No your just have better stamina man what the hell," Kevin complain.

"Just hurry inside..." Tyler said as he was interrupted.

Tyler bumped into Raane at the time was carrying some blueprints paper and notes. She dropped them. I don't need to say that she fell on the ground too.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking," Tyler said as he gives her a hand.

"Its noproblem sir," Raane said throw her helmet as Tyler pulls her up. "Mind helping me get these."

"Sir it is my fault anyway," Tyler said as he starts grabbing the papers.

"Man Tyler good move," said Kevin as he jumps over Tyler.

"What do you meeaa..." Tyler said as he pause at the sight of one of the papers. "Project IS? I thought they didn't like that."

"You mean Project Immune System," Kevin said.

"The project you came up with for the Quarians?" Sam said.

"Ya, I thought that they helped us with something, I decided to return my gratitude by finding a way to have their immune system work without those oxygen tanks."

"You really mean that!" Raane said as she jerks forwards to Tyler.

"Ya," Tyler said nervously.

"Thank you so much for your help," Raane said as she hugs Tyler.

Tyler looks at Kevin and Sam as they both wink at Tyler giving him a thumbs up. Tyler was waving at them to get lost.

"What's your name?" Raane said as she releases him from her arms.

"Its Tyler," Tyler answered.

"Wow you look very much like a Quarian with those faded black lines," Raane said.

"Oh no, those arm my veins, see," Tyler said showing her his arm with his veins.

"Wow," Raane said holding his arm to get a good look. "Mind if we talk after school."

"I can't say no cause I walk," Tyler said.

"Ok meet you then," Raane said as she grabs the last few papers from Tyler and runs off.

"I think that was the first time you talk to a girl like that," Kevin said as Tyler stared at Raane.

"Not only that see has a fine body," Sam said.

"Fine indeed," Kevin replied.

Next Time

Chapter 1 part 3

Pain and Betrayer


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

Lancer Production Presents Mass Effect Void Retribution Chapter 1 Part 3 Pain and Betrayer "All I remember is the hate and dread I feel for them," Tyler said somewhere. "My head is fuzzy, still. This is a recording day, or year 2, month 7, day 43, since I been locked up. But I know someone will get this. I made this so it will. Whoever hears my voice follow them to these coordinates. I finally know what I am. I am no one's prisoner." These were Tyler voice from the present. But he is different now. "I remember that day when I felt true pain," Tyler said. "Mark my words Quarians, once I am free none of you will be safe." Tyler was like a Excalibur. But lets dive in his past, and see what happened to him. ...2 years ago... Tyler's brother, Damen and father was paying a visit to Tyler's doctor. The doctor was being irrigated, by the two, asking bout the truth of Tyler. And they weren't please, about him being a bomb, or something else. "What do you mean he will detonate doc?" the father said. "We don't know that for sure," the doc said . "Then tell us doc," said Damen. The doc told them both about how Tyler's unknown energy readings, and how is body creates it. "So what is this energy he creates?" said father. "We don't know, all we known its very unstable and dangerous," said the doc. "How unstable?" said the two. "That we had to siphon most of the energy that he first was exposed too," the doc said. "Actually this whole building is running off of it. And will last 5 more years. Anyway his body generates this energy we call _Void_ , by each heart beat. This energy can run a whole city for generations. The energy is similar to the readings that Biotic's give off, just more intense." "So why is he a tickling time bomb," the father said. "Cause theirs a point where his body can't hold all that energy in one place," the doc explains. "So the energy will be to cramp inside his body and it will try to get out, making him a bomb." The brother's phone began ranging, a super mario bro's music. "Its Tyler's," said Damen as he pulls out his phone to answer. Damen had a old flip phone. He flipped it open and answered. "Yes Tyler," Damen said. "Damen!" said a weird voice, but they were scared. Damen knew the voice was a Quarians voice. How? Well they all have a gas mask, so their voice is kinda weird. "Who is this," Damen asked. "Damen its Tyler something is wrong with him," said the voice. Damen then hears Tyler in the back screaming in pain. Damen knew where Tyler was at, so he drops his phone and jumps out of the window. Couple minutes ago Tyler was hanging out with Raane, at the centre bizarre food court. They were eating Mc Donalds. Tyler was just eating fries and Raane didn't get anything. They were both sitting a circle tab talking about each other and tech. And food... "You know out of all resturants, McDonalds has the best fries on Earth," Tyler says as he eats fries. "I wouldn't know," Raane giggles. "How do Quarian's eat Raane?" Tyler was wondering. "Uh-Uh, its embarrsing even for me to say," Raane didn't want to say. "Ok, its unusually for Quarian's to visit Earth for school," Tyler said. "Funny," Raane giggles again. "Coming from a the son of the most powerful Biotic family on Earth." "WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAY!" Tyler yells as he launches forward onto the table. "OH nothing," Raane says as she looks away. "Your skin is looking alittle black then usually." Tyler looks at his arm and sees his veins were black as like you can see them. Tyler sees a mirror next to the them so he looks at himself. He sees his black veins on his face. Tyler quickly pulls out his phone and tries to call his brother. Tyler then drops the phone and notices that he can't feel his arm. "Raane call Damen," Tyler says. "Ok but why?" Raane asks as she picks up the phone. But before Tyler can say, he begins yelling in pain as his veins in his eyes well cover in black veins. Tyler begin twitching as he falls to the ground. Raane quickly calls Damen. Damen phone rings. "Yes Tyler," Damen says. "Hello," Raane says. "Who is this," Damen asks. "Damen, its Tyler something is wrong with him," Raane says as Damen drops the phone. "Hello Hello." Then a blackish vapor started to appear around Tyler that got more visibler by the second. People try to help Tyler but they couldn't get pass the vapor. Next thing they all notice is a explosion that sent everyone flying back. "I can feel the darkness," Tyler says. "Stay away from me, please." Tyler then swung the vapor at the people slicing them into pieces. The police shows up only to be annilated by Tyler. Tyler then forms a sword with the black vapor. It was a Exalted Blade. Tyler begin swinging slashes of energy cutting throw everything. Raane was caught in the destruction as her leg was broken. Tyler saw her so he walks towards her. Raane was scared. But in the nick of time, her parents arrive and began shooting Tyler. But Tyler wasn't touch by the bullets. Tyler release his sword and jumps at the two, grabbing their throats. Next thing Raane sees is them turning into dust. Tyler extended his arm at Raane was he walks towards her. Inches away Raane knew it was over for her. But then Tyler was grabbed by Damen and was shoved into the ground and went flying at a building. Damen release Tyler as he continues to smash into walls. Damen, with both hands sent a beam of energy at Tyler. The beam was Dark Blue with lightning like bolts. Tyler neglected this attack as he frozed it. The beam was then dissolved into air. Tyler reform his Black Exalted Blade, as Damen made a Blue verison of it. They both swung their swords at each other, each countering the others attack. Tyler then pushed Damen back with his powers. And began channeling energy into a sphere. Damen then a sphere around himself. Tyler sphere was big as him. He threw the sphere at Damen, as Damen charge at him. Tyler woke in a all white room. Their was nothing in the room but Tyler. "Hello," Tyler says as his voice echo in the room. "Is anyone there." No one answers. But Tyler could somehow sense the life of others near. "Hey let me out," Tyler says as he bangs on the walls. "We can't let you out," said a voice. "Tyler Blac, you are under arrest by the law of the Quarians, of that you have killed two of our most valuble assets that belong in the Council of all Quarians. We now imprison you for life." "Wait you can't do this," Tyler says as he continues to bang on the walls. "But its already done," said the people. "Good bye. "Hey let me out right now!" Tyler yells. "You can't keep me here. Let me out." Back at the present. "I am no servent to anyone," Tyler says. Next time Chapter 2 Heist 


End file.
